fictionwriterfandomcom-20200215-history
Janus Stimul
A denizen of the War of Planetary Freedom, and a revolutionary, Janus Stimul will play a role far bigger than the big things he planned. The Son of a Leader Janus Valios Stimul was born in the year 3000, the son of a merchant of Mars, and grew up without his father. His natural instinct to be adventurous led him to flipping through volumes of text on military strategy, and gunsmithing, and he spent much of his time outdoors hunting the strange mutated wildlife of Mars. His mother raised him to the best of her abilities, and with the help of her husband's loyal customers. The men took him in as one of their own, and taught him marksmanship, and improved his ability as a gunsmith. On his nineteenth birthday, his father arrived from the nearly twenty years of his trip to establish communication with the people of the moon. His father gave him the first hug he had ever given him on that day, and a robotic falcon named Mach that his father had begun the day Janus was born. After his father's return, Janus spent much of his time helping his father with a communications center that linked them to the moon. Janus also found time to keep the trade alive, and took the first caravans through Mars, exploring a multitude of cultures that existed on the rock, and amassing a large collection of his own personal firearms, modding each one to his own personal preferences. When he was twenty one, the Lunar rebels, with the aid of his father, and his friends, began to plan attacks on the United Military Federation of Earth, and he immediately volunteered himself for the cause, seeing the future of Mars in his eyes. Weapons Cache, etc. Janus' own custom sights - The sights create a scope effect, but are without magnification. They sit about three inches high, and are an inch and a half across, with thin wires running across the width and depth to create a high cross-hair with a small empty void in the center. JK-2100 .50 cal. long range coil rifle - Janus' favorite rifle. The Jillian Kard model of 2100 coil rifle. Factory specs are: 10 round clip, 50" barrel, with 20 half inch magnetic coils, 15x scope, and fires 3" fifty caliber steel sharp slugs at a range of 1500 yards. It runs on a self charging fission battery. Janus modified the magnetic coils to stages, each with their own special magnetic pull, increasing the distance to about a mile. He also spent time in making crates of custom, titanium rounds, sharpened on both ends, and added an extended magazine which held 20 spikes. He added a special electric firing mechanism that increased the rate of fire, and prevented any unwanted kick. He also removed the scope, giving it a set of custom made sights. As the gun is all mechanical, it produces virtually no sound, save the splitting of the target's body. Mach - A prototype mechanical falcon, given to Janus by his father, who had started it as a toy for his young son, but when the years passed, he upgraded it, giving it sound powered thrusters, and a unique lock on system that was incorporated into a watch. Janus upgraded this system, and created a cybernetic implant in his left eye, which connected straight to his brain, controlling the mechanical beast with the speed of his own mind. UMFE Standard .45 Assault Rifle - Current tech provided the Federation to outfit even their prison transports with percussion rifles. The standard issue could fire at a range of one hundred yards, and had three settings, Safe, Full Auto, and percussion blast. Janus modded the gun to fire a three round burst, instead of it's usual spray, and increased the choke on the wide shot, improving distance and stopping power. As always, he gave it his own custom sights. UMFE Special Unit MCDS .45 - Given to him by Jason Cruise after Jason's long time spent exploring the black. Janus managed to retrofit the handle to take his DNA, making the gun respond to no one but him. Category:The War of Planetary Freedom Category:Characters